Fragile
by Merlinfan26
Summary: While out on a hunting trip something happens which causes Arthur and Merlin's horses to panic. Unable to stop it, Arthur witnesses his manservant experience a horrific, and deadly fall. Now the two are alone, and lost in the forest. As Arthur tries to do whatever it takes to save Merlin he is surprised by the type of healing powers he carries.
1. Chapter 1

**To make up for the lack of my Merlin updates I'm creating a new story, as well as starting to update my older ones. I promise, they haven't been forgotten!**

**Prologue **

It was their third night riding in the forest, heading for Camelot. And the weather turned from unpleasent to down right horrible. Merlin kept his body hunched over in hopes of protecting himself from the rain. Arthur was doing the same.

"Well," Merlin declared when the wind picked up. "This wasn't one of your brightest ideas, going on a 5 day hunting trip with just your manservant. Didn't I tell you no backup was a stupid idea? But nooo, you had to prove you were this great big warrior who could go out alone and hunt great big beasts just to impress Gwen. I'm sure this'll impress her. The fact that we have gotten lost this easily impresses me, too."

"Just shut _up _Merlin," snapped Arthur, irratation dripping in his voice. "Besides, I would have gotten that damned Elk if you hadn't been so stupidly _ clumsy _and _tripped _and startled the thing."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, cause a great dead carcess of an Elk would have made this whole trip worth it. You know that I would have been the one to have to put on my horse?"

"That's _why _it would have been worth it," Arthur muttered through gritted teeth.

Merlin rolled his eyes again, and was about to snap back a retort when thunder filled the sky. Arthur's horse startled, but he quickly calmed him. However,when he turned to see how Merlin was doing,it was then that he saw Merlin's horse rear. Suddenly Merlin to fall to his side, his leg still stuck in the sturrup.

"Hang on!" Arthur bellowed, trying to be louder than the weather. He saw the fear in his servant's eyes and cursed himself for bringing him along. Quickly Arthur turned his horse and tried to grab the fallen reigns of the panicked mare. One moment he had a grip on it, until more thunder flooded the sky and the mare reared again. Suddenly it took off, dragging Arthur's manservant behind her.

Arthur screamed Merlin's name, but his voice faded as the wind attacked the trees. He kicked his stallion further into the forest, chasing after them. He had his horse skid to a stop when he saw a crumpled body a few feet away from him after what seemed like hours of galloping.

"Merlin!" He quickly tied his horse to a tree and ran to the body. There it was clear it was Merlin, but he felt afraid to roll him over. He was afraid of breaking him some more, and afraid that he wouldn't like what he would find.

"Merlin." he repeated the name, urgency in his voice. His face paled when he rolled over his young friend and stared in horror at what laid before him.

It was Merlin, all right, but Arthur barely recoginzed him. The young manservant's face was covered in blood and mud. But it was his body that terrified Arthur the most.

Merlin's shoulder was clearly dislocated, while his other arm was clearly brooken. And his feet...Arthur almost vomitted when he stared at them, seeing how crooked they were. As he sat there-staring at the broken body of his friend-for the first time since he was king, Arthur felt truly alone and helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Arthur silently cursed as he studied the broken body if his personal manservant. He was terrified of moving Merlin, but knew that he couldn't leave the young man out in this downpour. He'd probably freeze to death.

Despite them being lost he had remembered seeing some caves nearby. Maybe he could make some kind of stretcher and have his horse carry Merlin to those caves. He shook his head, knowing it wasn't the best idea, but it was the best he had at the moment.

Arthur searched his mind to remember what the stretchers at Gaius's hut looked like. Thankfully he at least had an ax, and some rope, for cutting the branches and tying them together. A momentary pause made him debate on whether or not there was another option. A moan from Merlin, however, confirmed that this was his last resort.

Despite his whole hair being drenched, his body being soaked, Arthur set to chopping off the branches, trying to use his hand to block the raging wind once in a while.

Finally, after what seemed hours later, a stretcher had been made and was tied to his horse. Carefully Arthur bent down to pick Merlin up. As much as he could he lifted the boy's body without moving it, afraid of Merlin's back or neck being broken. Then he placed it on the stretcher and used the leftover rope to tie Merlin down, so he wouldn't fall. Instead of riding his horse, he lead it to the safety of the caves. He collapsed when they finally got inside of them.

Then he pulled his horse inside, despite the slight protest of the stallion. And with the tools Merlin had so carefully packed in one of their bags he managed to start a fire.

When Arthur warmed up a bit he glanced at Merlin and realized the young man was still wearing clothes that were soaked through. Fearing for a fever, or worse, Arthur quickly used his knife to rip open Merlin's shirt ,and pants. However, he was careful just to remove Merlin's neckerchief. He didn't want to hear the endless rants of Merlin if he had damaged the piece of cloth.

Then he placed both of their blankets over the severely wounded manservant. As he did he watched,with a relieved expression, as he saw Merlin's shivering body slowly become still.

But the relief didn't last for long when Arthur realized how shallow Merlin's breathing sounded. Worry filled the young king's mind.

The night dragged on. Arthur refused to sleep. Instead he continued to softly touch Merlin's finger, afrad of holding his hand; afrad of damaging him more.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." A tear dripped down his cheek, and he sniffed quietly-refusing to fully cry. He didn't deserve that luxary.

"What is troubling you, my good king?" A voice from outside the cave spoke.

He jumped, and stood to attention with his sword drawn. The voice that belonged to an elderly man laughed.

"Easy there, I mean you no harm."

"Show yourself!" Arthur demanded sharply. A figure appeared. The figure was a middle aged man, his face rough from his travels-but his eyes were kind. He had on a cloak, and carried a walking stick. His cloak was soaked from the storm, and he wore a hood to cover most of his face.

"Is your friend injured?" He inquired, concern in his voice. Arthur nodded helplessly.

"I don't know what to do."

The man looked confused.

"Why heal him, of course."

Arthur snorted.

"It's not that simple.

"Ah, but it is." The stranger gave a knowing smile.

The blond king looked perplexed, and hid his fear and confusion by showing anger.

"Look, I don't know who you are but how dare you try and tell me how simple this healing buisness is. If it's so easy, I'd like to see YOU do it."

The man laughed, like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"But I can't. I don't have that kind power. It's not my area."

Arthur rolled his eyes,

"Oh, but it's mine?"

The man's laughing face became serious as he nodded.

"Yes."

It was Arthur's turn to laugh.

"You're telling _me _that I have magic?"

Silence.

Arthur shook his head.

"No, you're wrong."

"There are many types of magic. Some have more than others." For some reason the stranger eyed Merlin when he said that. "Others only have a select talent. Yours is healing. Embrace it, it is a special gift."

"You're lying!" Shouted Arthur. "I have no magic! I'm powerless!" Anger and fear mixed together, until they became one chaotic emotion.

The man gave a sad smile.

"Your stubborness could cost your friend his life. You wouldn't want to be responsible for that, now would you?"

"How dare you," snapped Arthur. He started to storm towards the stranger, but then suddenly the strange man was gone. Arthur blinked, and looked as far as he dared before he gave up hope. Collapsing he stared at Merlin, confusion filling him.

"I don't have magic," he whispered. "That man's crazy." But a part of him began to wonder if it was him that was going mad in the darkness, seeing things that weren't there; hearing imaginary voices.

He shuddered and brought his knees to his chest as he continued to stare at the broken body of his best friend.

This was preposterious. If he had magic, he would have known-right?

Slowly he pressed his eyes shut and prayed that this nightmare would go away. That he would wake up, in bed with Guinevere, and Merlin perfectly healthy and annoyingly chipper.

And at the end of it all, he prayed for his sanity as well...


End file.
